New World
by joa791
Summary: Jane is a slave brought from Brazil that is sold to Desmond Isles. Jane and Maura will discover that the world is not so different from what they thought when it comes to love. What will happen?
1. Epilogue

For months I read stories and then decided to create my root, so here's a little epilogue to know more or less what it comes this story.

We are in Portugal in 1500 at the height of the Portuguese and Spanish expansion with the discovery in the "new world." In 1500 Pedro Alves Cabral discovers Brazil and 8 years before Christopher Columbus discovered America.

The story is set around a group of Indians slaves brought from Brazil to Portugal where Jane is bought by Desmond Isles is that the English ambassador. If you want to know more will have to read XD  
At the beginning of the story Jane will have a different name but just to have the original name.

This is my first fan-fiction so be gentle ^ ^

Being Portuguese I'll have to translate the story into English so I apologize for my mistakes.

Obviously I do not have any character of Rizzoli and Isles.


	2. Chapter 1 Crossroads of the World

**Chapter I - Crossroads of the World**

Eçauna that means dark eyes is the Indian name of Jane. Further ahead it will have your real name.  
Itaú is the name of Frost.

* * *

Fire was all I saw. Children running, women seeking their children, men who tried to fight against those "pale faces" that arose with silvery suits.  
They ransacked my village, killed our elders and made slaves of the survivors.

"Eçauna, they hear me?" A mysterious voice brought me out of my trance  
"Hun? What were you saying? "Quickly replied confused.

The black man shook his head in disapproval. Itaú his name and was one of the bravest men but of our tribe. His eyes conveyed his wounded pride at having lost the battle and was made a slave.

"Eçauna .. We were made slaves. Probably we are far from home and do not know what we'll happen. "He took a deep breath and spoke again" I know you will try to run away when we reach the destination, but I beg you do not do anything stupid. "

I looked at him, her eyes pleading. Itaú and I had become great friends still young and learned many things together the night he taught me to use a bow because women could not learn military techniques.

I have not had time to respond because the ship's hatch was opened and one by one we were taken out. My eyes were slow to adapt to light and new smells to my nose. No longer existed in the new land where trees had ... Everything was different again.

"Welcome to Portugal!" Shouted a "pale face" that looked like the head of the ship.

We queued and started walking. People who passed by stared curiously at us and spoke in a strange language. Looked at this new land where he was and just thought it was so different than where I came from.

A few minutes later we reached our destination, and we waited in line to ascend to a kind of stage.

"Itaú, what are they doing?" Asked curiously as he watched the "pale faces" shouting it around the stage.  
"I think we are selling .." He answered without looking at me

It was the last thing I heard of Itaú. He had gotten his turn to go on stage and a few minutes later was taken by two men.

"Itaú .." whimpered as she watched him disappear into the crowd. Derrepende was dragged onto the stage. The men "pale faces" shouted even louder, and the man who held me by the arm, smiled at the round shapes of golden metal that was being sent to the front.

A young man appeared and spoke some foreign words that could not see and was again taken. When I arrived at the new destination was given to two women who undertook to treat me.  
When night came I could not sleep. He saw the stars and not hear the sounds of wildlife ...  
"Itaú" I sighed, and after some time I succumbed to tiredness.

Four months have passed since I had come to this new land, and today would be presented to my new master. I learned a new language and they also made some friends slaves.

"Angela, what must I do when presented to master?" Asked.  
"You will not have to do anything Eçauna, our master will give you a new name and you will be forwarded to his daughter's personal slave," she said.  
"And how is the daughter of our master?" I asked trying to imagine that such a person.  
"You take your wrath own conclusions when you see" smiled.

We were then interrupted by Lucifer who was the steward of the house.  
Angela looked to Lucifer and then shook his head in positive. He looked at me and then said:

"My dear, it's time to meet our masters. Follow me! "  
I then followed Angela up a huge room decorated with paintings and statues. In the corner of this room there was what appeared to be a piano he had seen in books when I was being taught to this new life.

"My name is Desmond Isles slave and I am your master." He began by saying "You will be my daughter's personal maid and you go make everything you say is not anger suffer the consequences. Do you understand slave? "

My blood boiled with anger me that this man had, but could not do anything. I was now a slave. Then I shook my head in a positive way.

"Glad we cleared slave, now I'll give you a new name. But what will you call? "

Desmond then began to circle the room while smoking his pipe thought. Spending time said:

"I know what I'm going to call! From today your name is Jane! "

* * *

**What do you think? Leave comments so you can improve for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Miss Maura

**I ask a little patience with translations into English. It's a bit complicated for me but with time I'll get.**

**I am currently looking for someone to help me with the translation here and if someone wants to help me send me a private message. I am very excited about the story and in my head the way I'll give you. Here's another chapter. Enjoy**

**I do not have any character of Rizzoli and Isles**

* * *

"Beautiful" was all I thought when Jane saw that woman in front of her, but what caught his attention the most were those hazelnut eyes ... So soft so misunderstood.

"Maura! Finally you arrive. "Exclaimed Desmond

"Sorry I'm late father. So what is this gift that you said you had? "She looked around the room looking for anything until his eyes landed on that woman with brown eyes and wild dark hair.

"Ahh! Where are my manners. I'm Maura Isles, do you? "

Jane looked at Desmond who nodded in token that could respond to Miss Maura.~

"My name is Eça .. Jane, miss Isles"

"Maura, Jane is your present," Desmond said with a smile leaning his hand on the shoulder of Maura.

"What do you mean that Jane is my gift?" Maura responded with an angry tone "Jane is a slave?"

Desmond looked at Maura with a scowl. He turned to Angela and asked us to get out.

"Angela, Miss Maura did not like me"

"What she did not like to know is that you are a slave" He replied with a smile, "Let's eat something while our masters are talking."

Some time passed and Jane was again called to the waiting room where Desmond and Maura. Maura stood up from the sofa looked at Jane with those beautiful eyes that she had spent the like.

"Let go Jane"

Jane obeyed and left home only when Maura went to his word.

"You know Jane sorry that you have to be a slave. Slavery is not something we support, but in the society we live in that is a way of life and have slaves is a sign of wealth "then looked at Jane and continued" But it is important to know that you do not see him as a slave. I see you as a beautiful person who unfortunately was torn from its roots .. "

Jane looked at Maura remembering the words of Angela. She knew it would undoubtedly like Maura, she sure was different from his father.

As we walked she was asking me about my life in the tribe, she looked at me with those eyes full of curiosity.

"Master because we stop?" I asked looking at the door of a huge building.

"Jane this is the home of Captain Korsak. I have been assisting the captain in a series of attacks on Indians here in Lisbon "

"And you know who is behind this master?"

"That's what we're trying to find Jane, but that depends on me, no more slave will be attacked and killed"

Maura and entered the building and I followed. Soon we reached a room where two men were. One is older with gray hair wearing a suit similar to the "pale faces" who had attacked my tribe. The other man was black, wearing an elegant suit employee.

When he turned to face the two women who had just arrived Jane did not believe what his eyes were seeing.

"Itaú! I thought you'd never see again! "Jane whimpered

Maura and captain were to look at his two slaves trying to understand what was happening.

"Frost, what goes on here," asked Captain Korsak

"Master, this is just my friend which got separated when we got here"

Jane then looked at the captain. He held his hand as he had seen Desmond Isles to do when people are presented and said.

"Hello I'm Jane, slave to Miss Maura Isles thanks to his warriors "

Captain returned the length and Maura looked at with eyes of wonder

"Maura, you have a slave?! Then and your convictions about slavery? "

"Vincent" He started by saying "My convictions remain the same, but I could no longer refuse my father. I'll treat Jane with the same dignity as if it were a woman of high society. "

"Glad to hear that Miss Isles" Frost replied with a smile, "You are indeed a good person"

During that afternoon Maura and Korsak talked about the discoveries that were made about Indians murdered. Jane felt sick knowing that there was this kind of evil.

"Vincent" said the beautiful woman "What amazes me most is the precision of the cut-throat, and used blade must be very sharp and thin .. It's something I've never seen"

"What do you mean Maura" asked the captain

"What I mean is that we are dealing with someone who understands human anatomy" Maura said with a dark look.

* * *

**Do not forget to give your opinion**


	4. Chapter 3 - In the Shadows

**I continue to look for someone who can help me with the translation, if anyone is interested to send MP. I ask for patience.**

**I know you are impatient with Rizzles but hopefully soon give what they want.**

**I do not have any character of Rizzoli and Isles (belongs:TNT, Tess, etc etc)**

* * *

_In a narrow street in Lisbon .._

_"Do not need to shout slave, this will be quick. Just gonna feel a little pinch, "said a man._

_"Why are you doing this?" Asked the slave_

_"Why?" He wondered if the man "Because it's fun"_

_And with that the slave's throat is cut starting to drip blood._

_"Charles Hoyt, are always the same," the man said to himself with a smile on his lips as he stared at the lifeless slave._

* * *

_A few hours later_

__"What do you think Maura? It's the same person? "Asked the captain Korsak

"You know I do not like to guess but I can say with 95% certainty that the person who has come to kill Indians slaves is the same person who killed this slave" Maura said looking at the captain.

"95% Miss Maura?" asked Jane

"Yes, taking into account all the variables .. Yes 95% "

"Maura I have to go talk to the guards who made the wheel on this site yesterday"said Korsak, and Frost was with him.

Jane was watching his two friends to move away when Maura said

"Jane I now walk with Mr. Fairfield, and I do not need your services now"

"So Miss Maura whatever I do?" Said Jane.

"You can go exploring Lisbon" Maura said warmly, "I know that since you came not yet had the chance to see the city"

"Miss Maura huge thank" Jane said without hiding his enthusiasm.

"Jane I told you that in private you can call me just Maura, we are friends above all" replied with a warm smile.

Jane and Maura followed different paths. Jane walked with a big smile on his face as he looked curiously at the big buildings and street vendors. When we arrived at a large square near the river his smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of confusion.

In the middle of the square stood two great fires, the air smelled of burning flesh and could hear people screaming and crying.

"Jane?"

"Frost scared me. Should not you be with the captain Korsak? "

"The master no longer needed my services so I decided to walk around"

Jane looked back at the fire again trying to realize what they were doing there.

These fires are a disgrace "Frost said with a sad voice

"Why?! What is the purpose of these fires Frost? "

"Jane, this is called Auto-da-fe"

Frost continued: "Autos de fe is where people are burned alive by order of the court of the Inquisition of the Catholic Church. People are condemned for witchcraft, alchemy, homosexual practices and even for not being Catholic. "

Jane does not believe his ears. She found this very cruel practice.

"Jane let's get out of here," said Frost turned in a side street to the plaza.

They walked for a while and Frost showed the points of interest of the city. And in the evening, Jane and Frost were sitting on a bench near the embassy of England.

"Jane so what do you think of your masters?" Frost asked curiously.

"In the beginning did not like Maura nor Desmond" deep breath and continued "but who else was Maura changed my opinion"

"And why Jane?"

"I thought Maura was like other women of society, arrogant, snobb ... But she is friendly, affectionate, intelligent ... in short she is an extraordinary person "

"I see a tone of admiration Jane?"

"No Frost" said Jane as she slowly punched in the arm Frost "I just really like Maura" concluded Jane.

"We are fortunate Jane, having masters so good for us. Many of the slaves have no such luck, "said Frost staring at the horizon.

It was a comfortable silence between Jane and Frost that was interrupted by a cry for help. Jane and Frost stood up and rushed to the place where the scream had come from.

Jane and Frost would not believe what they saw when they arrived from the source of the scream.

Was on the ground bleeding an unconscious woman, and beside her was a man standing with a kind of knife.

The man had almost the same height as Jane, he had gray hair and you could not see his face because of the twilight of evening.

When the mysterious man saw Jane and Frost began to run.

"Jane, goes after him I'll take it!" Frost shouted rushing to the woman trying to help.

Jane has always been a good runner since she was a child when he ran in the forest. She could already hear the heavy breathing of the man running a bit ahead of him. When I was about to get him the mysterious man makes a sharp turn entering a crowded street full of people, and Jane could no longer see the mystery man.

The man had hidden and watched carefully the woman who had chased.

"Charles Hoyt're getting a little slow, almost caught eras" she thought to herself with a smile.

Jane was frustrated. He had lost the man who had attacked the woman, and his intuition told him that he was guilty of attacks on Indians.

"Jane!" Frost called "You did it get him?"

"No, he got away," said Jane not hide his frustration

"We go to Korsak, he is with Maura caring woman" Frost said starting to walk.

Jane followed Frost,and Hoyt continued to see Jane

"Jane .. I think we'll be good friends, "said Charles Hoyt coming out of the shadows starting to walk towards the horizon.

* * *

**What do you think so far? comment so that you can improve in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 4- The dream and the nightmare

**I am so sorry for this long without updating. but here I am again. A new chapter for you.**

* * *

Weeks have passed since the persecution of Charles Hoyt. Slaves continued to be killed but in smaller quantities, leaving Maura and Jane with less work.

Jane and Maura had become closer than ever, and Jane began to feel something more than friendship for Maura.

"Maura .. I have a question for you"

"You can tell Jane"

"When we're with someone and you always wanted to be with this person and we seem to have butterflies in your stomach ... what does that mean?"

"Oh Jane ... I think you're in love"

"In love…"

"Is Barry do you love?"

"No Maura… is another person"

"And this person knows?"

"No"

"And why he not knows? Jane you can talk to me"

"I know Maura but is complicated, I cannot be in love with this person"

"And why Jane?"

"Because this person is a woman…"

Jane did not see any reaction from Maura and then be more specific with what I meant.

"Maur .. What I mean is that I'm in love with y—"

Jane could not finish what he meant because Desmond Isles called Maura.

"Jane do not forget what you were going to say. Later we go talk again

"Ok Maura"

While Maura see Jane turn away, she thought:

_Does that mean that Jane was in love with me? Does she feel the same feelings that I? But it is wrong, my father would never accept ... but I could get away with it. What you're saying Maura? You do not know if Jane really likes you._

When Maura came close to his father, he realized that something was not right

"Father why do you call me?" asked Maura

"Maura. You must leave immediately for England"

* * *

**Again I apologize for the errors. I continue to look for a partner to continue with this story.**

**Hoyt will soon be more involved in the story.**

**please give your opinion so you can improve. follow if you liked the story**

**Rizzles love forever.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Time and promises

"Leave…" Whispered Maura looking at her father in shock. "Dad, I can't leave I have my life here, my stuff and Jane."

"Maura don't be stupid, business make us leave but will we come back. Jane is a slave and she will be in the same place when we get back."

"For how long we will be in England?"

"One month Maura. We'll leave tomorrow morning. Go get your suitcase ready, there's no more discussion about this. You come with me period." Desmond said with a harsh look full of authority.

Later Maura walked into her room to speak with Jane. She would have to tell that she'd leave to England without her. Her heart hurts as she was leaving and Jane wasn't going to know the truth about her.

When she entered in her room Jane was there standing and looking at the. Silently she walked into Jane putting her hands on her hips giving her a hug.

Jane turned quickly scared with unknown touch .

"Maura I didn't hear you enter." Said jane with the smile that Maura loved so.

"Sorry Jane I didn't mean to scare you." Maura said in a smooth tone.

"Maur…" Whispered Jane, filling the spaces that their bodies had.

"I have something to tell you. Tomorrow I will leave to England" Maura said with tears on her eyes.

"Leave to England?But why? For how long?"

"I'm going with my father in business, but I'm going for a month. " Maura stepped away from Jane starting to walk in the room "I will be back". Maura conclude looking into Jane's black eyes.

"I already figured that I'm going to stay in Portugal"

"Yes Jane… But you will be with Korsak during the time I'm out"

Jane looked again at the moon, she didn't want to believe that Maura was leaving without her.. It's now or never Jane, you need to tell Maura the truth before she. She needs to know.

"Maur… I need to tell you something. During the afternoon I didn't have the chance to tell you." Said Jane starting to walk to Maura.

Jane passed her hand across Maura's face, looking at each inch of her face, putting of hair behind her ear. Maura didn't say anyhing watching each movement of Jane waiting for what she wanted to tell her.

"Maura I want to tell you…" Jane gulped " Im in love with … you"conclude closing the eyes trying to protect from the invisible.

Maura didn't want to believe what she heard. It was too good to be true, Jane in love for her ? When did that happen? And why did Jane confessed her that one day before leave … Maura wish she had more time to spend with Jane, but she was leaving to England so she made what for months she only imagined.

She advanced towards Jane filling the space between them and still with Jane with her eyes wide shut she gave her a chaste kiss, simple but with tenderness and the demonstrated feeling.

Jane feeling the contact of Maura lips opened her eyes. Noticing Maura was really kissing her, she pulled her closer to herself in a warm but also desperate hug. Some seconds after they split only looking at each other.

"Jane I'm in love with you too"

"Maur… I know that you're going to England, and I know that it's too early but would you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Jane there's no other thing I want than being your girlfriend.. but I'm going to England.."

"I don't care maura, I will wait for you. E then… we'll think about our future."

"Future…" whispered Maura starting to cry.

"There is nothing I would want more in the world maur.. than having a future with you" Jane said wimping the tears from Maura's face.

They kissed again, and embraced they stayed staring the moon and the stars wishing to stop time, so that Maura didn't have to leave. In the next 30 days only that memory would stay on their minds and Maura and Jane hearts.

* * *

_**Good bad. Say what you think. Thank to Saint73 and rizzlesreader.**_

_**A special thank you to mafalda to have helped in the translation of the chapter.**_  
_**Until the next time**_


End file.
